


Шестнадцать

by mila007



Series: Кумыс [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: DJ Otabek Altin, M/M, Slash, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: АУшенька про диджея и владельца чебуречной (с)





	

Юре Плисецкому шестнадцать лет и он — подающий огромные надежды танцор балета, лауреат многочисленных международных премий и просто замечательный, талантливый мальчик. Хороший и умный. И добрый — очень животных любит. Особенно котов. Все это Отабек знает благодаря дяде Коле. И высоко ценит доверие последнего, так что старательно гонит все греховные мысли о Юре подальше. Тот же будто издевается, надевая обтягивающие джинсы и футболки с леопардовым принтом, хитро глядя из-под челки своими зелеными кошачьими глазами, которые скоро будут сниться Отабеку в кошмарах. Черные коты — к беде. А к чему тогда белобрысые котята?

Юре Плисецкому шестнадцать и он терпеть не может вставать до восхода солнца. Об этом он обязательно сообщает Отабеку каждое утро, выдавая банку энергетика в обмен на кофе. Кофе Отабек теперь регулярно берет на баре, наливая в термокружку с видами Питера (Юра терпеть не может Питер, потому что там проживает его кузен Виктор, которого Юра тоже терпеть не может), чтобы донести его до ларька горячим. Немудреная уловка помогает — Юра после кофе все так же не терпит ранние подъемы, Питер и Виктора, но зато благосклонно смотрит на Отабека.

Юре Плисецкому шестнадцать и это абсолютно неправильно — проводить его в ночной клуб, где пьют, курят и ищут партнеров на ночь, но он очень хотел, а отказать ему Отабек, кажется, не в силах. Юра с любопытством естествоиспытателя облазил все два этажа танцпола и лаундж, после чего забрался на сцену к Отабеку стащил с того наушники и, перекрывая грохот музыки, заявил, что клуб — дерьмо, но хоть музыка достойная. Остаток ночи он провел за спиной у Отабека, восседая на утащенном у барной стойки стуле и копошась в телефоне.

Юре Плисецкому шестнадцать и как бы он ни ершился, в поездку за город ему пришлось отпрашиваться у дедушки. Благо, дядя Коля отчего-то любит Отабека и доверяет ему драгоценного внука — лето и впрямь выдалось отличным, почему бы не погулять молодежи на природе? Отабек помнит о доверии старика, когда Юрка, взгромоздившись на мотоцикл, теснее прижимается к его спине. Отабек инстинктивно сжимает руль крепче, мысленно радуясь, что предпочел свободную футболку облегающей майке, а широкие армейские шорты — тесным джинсам. Почему этого не сделал Юра, остается тайной. И преследует Отабека во сне.

Юре Плисецкому шестнадцать, напоминает себе Отабек. Затем тяжело вздыхает, переклоняется через прилавок и, притянув его к себе за затылок, коротко целует. Юрка так и застывает — с открытым ртом, широко распахнутыми глазами и заалевшими щеками. Отабек хмыкает, отклоняется, и как ни в чем не бывало начинает отбивать пальцами ритм очередной популярной песни. Юра судорожно вдыхает и продолжает свою обличительную тираду о Викторе — четко с того же места, на котором остановился.

Юре Плисецкому шестнадцать и он, несмотря на утонченную конституцию, очень сильный. Отабек ощущает это на себе, когда две ладони упираются ему в грудь и с силой заталкивают в кабинку туалета для работников клуба. Пока Отабек приходит в себя, Юра успевает закрыть дверь на защелку и встать на колени. Ловкие пальцы расстегнули ремень и почти закончили возиться с пуговицами на поясе, когда Отабек ловит Юркины ладони и крепко сжимает их.

— Может, не будем торопиться?

— Ты и так слишком долго заставил меня ждать, — фыркает Юра, пытаясь освободить ладони.

— Юра, я не хочу, чтобы твой первый раз...

— А кто тебе сказал, что он первый? — хмыкает Юра и пока Отабек переваривает полученную информацию, расправляется с застежкой на его джинсах. Затем хитро зыркает на Отабека из-под челки. — А ты, бедняжка, думал, что мы в лагерях для танцоров только танцы учим?

Где-то на периферии сознания у Отабека все еще копошится мысль, что это неправильно, но... Юре Плисецкому шестнадцать лет и он делает самый лучший минет в мире. Отабек решает, что ему будет стыдно... как-нибудь потом.


End file.
